Vegeta
(Z'' • ''Kai) |japanese = |race = Saiyan |birthplace = Vegeta |birthday = Age 732 |age = 29-54 (Part II) |gender = Male |height = 5ft 5in |weight = 123 lbs |boodtype = |affiliation = Z Warriors |previous affiliation = Saiyan Empire, Freeza Galactic Army |occupation = None |previous occupation = |partner = Son Goku |previous partner = Nappa Raditz |headquarters = West City, Capsule Corporation, Earth |manga debut = |anime debut = |family = *Tarble (Brother) *King Vegeta (Father) *Bulma (Wife) *Trunks (future) (Future Timeline Son) *Trunks (Son) *Bra (Daughter) *Tights (Sister-in-Law) *Dr. Briefs (Father-in-Law) *Panchy (Mother-in-Law) |techniques = *Garlic Cannon *Final Flash }} Prince is one of the last surviving members of the Saiyan race. Initially an elite warrior in the Galactic Freeza Army, Vegeta became a loose ally of Son Goku and his friends while on Namek and gradually became their comrade. He soon becomes an instrumental warrior in maintaining the peace on Earth. Background Life on Vegeta In the Galactic Freeza Army Personality Appearance Abilities Power From the beginning of his introduction in Part II, the Saiyan Saga, Vegeta has always stood as a true example of what it means to be a Saiyan elite. One of the first demonstrations of his incredible strength — albeit in the anime — was the act of destroying an entire planet with a single beam of energy fired from his fingertips. During the fight against the Z Warriors, in which the task of destroying them was left to his attendant, Nappa, Vegeta expressed his power by eradicating Nappa with nothing more than a casual energy attack which blew up the mighty elite Saiyan attendant. He then proceeded to engage Son Goku in a one-on-one fight. His true power level was stated to be 18,000 during this fight. While it allowed him to dominate Goku in the beginning stages of the match, he proved no match for Goku's Kaiōken times-3 technique, and later on, the might of the times-4 use. In using the Ōzaru form, his power escalated to roughly ten times his own power level, as per the multiplier attributed to the Great Ape form, which allowed him to dispatch Goku with ease. However, it was not enough to resist having his tail cut off by the swordsmanship of Yajirobe. Furthermore, it was only due to the damage he sustained from both the Genki Dama and the damage inflicted by Son Gohan in his own Ōzaru form that led to the Saiyan prince's defeat. After his eventual defeat, and the subsequent healing he went through, the boost he received from his Zenkai allowed his power level to reach a height of 24,000. In addition, he managed to somehow adapt to the skills that the Earthlings he faced were capable of, allowing him to acquire the ability to sense power levels without the need of a scouter. This new increase in power allowed Vegeta to effortlessly defeat both Cui, a soldier under Freeza's command who originally was stated to have a power level equal to Vegeta prior to his arrival on Earth, and Dodoria, an elite soldier that served as Freeza's personal attendant. It wasn't until his fight with Zarbon that Vegeta would suffer yet another crushing defeat at the hands of the former's transformed state — as Vegeta was able to go head to head which after being healed, further raised his power to a level of roughly 30,000. This enabled him to eventually overcome even Zarbon's transformation and subsequently destroy the latter. Upon the arrival of the Ginyu Special Squadron, Vegeta found that all of his might was unable to bring down the mighty Reacoom. In suffering yet another defeat, which left the Saiyan battered and somewhat broken, and later consuming a Senzu Bean which allowed him to regain his stamina, another Zenkai boost provided him with a power level of 250,000. He could later dispatch Jheese, another member of the Ginyu Special Squadron, with ease and also overwhelmed Captain Ginyu after he had switched bodies with Goku. Fighting Style Vegeta has always demonstrated a dominant hard style method in his fighting. Of course, this is the standard form of hand-to-hand combat practiced by the ruthless Saiyan race, and as such, it is to be expected that Vegeta was trained from birth to fight in such a way. While he consistently attempts to strike down his enemies with a barrage of fists, his most preferred method appears to be kicking; prominently shown during fights with the likes of Freeza, Cell, and even Majin Boo. This contributes to the remarks drawn that he and Son Goku serve as contrasts of one another. According to Whis, Vegeta's fighting style reflects his obsession on strength and standing as the top among any other warrior. As such, his associated obsession with surpassing Son Goku makes his fighting style far too direct and singleminded, causing Vegeta's mind to block out all other things and makes him quite vulnerable to his enemies during combat. In order to rectify this, Whis suggests that Vegeta try to adopt a more casual approach like Goku himself does, while the latter needs to be more serious like Vegeta. That being said, while Vegeta often does engage in hand-to-hand combat, his most preferred method of fighting revolves around the use of ki; firing off a barrage of ki blasts and waves that are meant to annihilate the enemy with overwhelming destruction. This method is so prominent in Vegeta's fighting style that Goku would even go so far as to call a constant barrage of ki blasts performed by Majin Boo as being one of Vegeta's attacks, attributing it to Majin Boo copying Vegeta when they had their fight beforehand. Ki Usage Transformations Ōzaru Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Part II Saiyan Saga Namek Saga Captain Ginyu Saga Freeza Saga Trunks Saga Android Saga Imperfect Cell Saga Cell Games Saga Great Saiyaman Saga World Tournament Saga Majin Boo Saga Fusion Saga Kid Boo Saga Interlude Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F Part III Dragon Ball Super In Other Timelines In Other Media Movies Dragon Ball GT Video Games Character Creation and Concept Trivia * Vegeta is the first antagonist of the overall series to seek the Dragon Balls for immortality. * According to the databook(s): ** Vegeta's hobby is training. ** Vegeta's favorite food is anything. ** Vegeta's favorite vehicle is an Attack Ball. Quotes References Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenakichi Budōkai Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Brothers